Carribean Cruise
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Kacey and her friends are going to a cruise for thier spring break to Hawaii for two weeks and guess who's aboard? Lemonade Mouth! what would happen if there's a love drama between Zander, Scott and Kacey when it's all a misunderstanding. Will Kacey and Zander tell each other how they feel? you're going to have to read and find out :0
1. Prologue

Summary: Kacey and her friends are planning on going to Hwaii to their spring break in a Caribbean cruise and met Lemonade Mouth (the band) along the way. Will Zander ever tell Kacey how he feels? What's going on between Charlie and Stevie, will Ray and Stella ever stop being stubborn and just admit they like each other, Wen, and Olivia are closer than before Scott and Mo are finally taking the next stop but will it changes their relationship afterwards. Nelson and Grace being shy to one another and what is up with Molly acting all nice to Kevin? The world is coming to an end? Joke you're going to have to read and find out.

MAIN COUPLES

Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon

Charlie Delgado & Stevie Baskara

Kevin Reed & Molly Garfunkel

Nelson Baxter & Grace King

Mo Bahari & Scott Pickett

Ray Beech & Stella Yamada

Wen Ginford & Olivia White

**Prologue**

**Gravity 5 [Kacey & her friends]**

Kacey and her friends were in Mr. March History class, discussing the Pearl Harbor incident where Mr. March decided to let the class watch the movie of "Pearl Harbor" starring Josh Hartnett, Ben Affleck. (Super H.O.T.) entered Kacey's mind. Stevie and Kacey sat next to each other while Zander was in Kacey's right while Nelson and Kevin were across from them in their table seeing they were doing a project during class since they were assigned to do a project together.

Zander whispered to Kacey "Hey Kace, any plans for spring break?" Kacey smiled and said" No not yet, hopefully I get to see my dad this time with my older brother." Zander looked confuse and said" I thought you're parents are together?" Kacey said" My parents are together Zan it's just my dad in one of the powerful music producers in the country, I hardly get to see him these days because of the music and everything."

**A/N: I'm just letting you know there's going to be Gravity 5 and Lemonade Mouth P.O.V. in each character's P.O.V. and hopefully you'll know what I'm talking about**

**Lemonade Mouth [Stella & her friends] **

Stella was just entered her English class, which unfortunately she had Ray Beech (her arch-enemy but after what happen between Ray & Scott's friendship, she couldn't help but feel bad for him not that she'll admit it to anybody or to herself but, she know how that felt feeling betrayed from your best friend picking the love of their life over friends, hell it happen to her before she moved down in Texas.

Hopefully this spring break vacation will take her mind of things. She had good news her family plus her are going on to Bahamas to a Caribbean Cruise, to Stella's surprise Stella's parents asked her if her friends would love to come along which made her scream happy and telling her parents "Thank you! Thank you! This is the going to be the best vacation EVER!" and went to tell her friends which they all screamed happy well mostly her, Olivia & Mo since they were the only girls in the band and Mo told her that her parents would let her go as long as they have a chaperone which made Stella rolled her eyes "Of course we're going to have a chaperone Mo, my parents are going to be there duh." And of course Mo would say" Well sorry I was just repeating what my parents said well mostly my dad and you know how he is." Stella sighed and said" Of course."

So that's how she ended up in school the next day to ask the guys if they would love to come which they agreed and asked their parents and they all said it was okay.

**End of Lemonade Mouth P.O.V & Now back to Gravity 5 where Kacey and her friends discuss what they should do for their spring break**

Zander's P.O.V.

My friends and I were chilling in the band room since it was after school and Stevie got up suddenly freaking out about something so I decided to calm her down a bit.

"Stevie what's going on?" I casually asked her.

"It's nothing Zander, my big brother Jake just forgot to give me a ride to this place I was going to go too but it's no biggie" she said.

Just when I was about to respond Kacey's cell phone started to ring that made her scream happy and ran outside, closed the door behind her while talking to whoever she's talking too.

"Hey daddy! Are you going to come home soon?" she said.

I couldn't hear what her dad said but, from the looks of it Kacey smiling again and started jumping up and down which made me arched my eyebrow.

"Of course daddy, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind… but can I bring my friends and see if they aren't' busy too I'm sure they would love to come." Kacey asked her dad which made me perk up a bit.

"Thank you daddy! I'll come tell them right now. I'll text you the details and can't wait to see you and Ace; it's been so long since I seen him. Love you too daddy give Ace my love Bye!" said Kacey then opened the door which I casually was leaning against the wall, Kacey comes in and said" Guys! Guys! Guess what!"

"What's up Kace?" Stevie asked (who's not freaking out any more)

"Well I just talked to my dad and I asked him if I can bring you guys and you know what he said." Kacey said sitting between me and Stevie who I casually walked up hear the news.

"No what?" I asked.

She turns around and grabbed me by the collar and said" My dad said I can bring you guys isn't that freaking awesome! OMG we're going to have so much fun! I can't wait till you meet my dad and Ace. He's so cool! OMG it's going to be FREAKING AWESOME!"

As much as I love Kacey shaking me at the moment I had to let go of her and said" That is awesome Kacey, but um do you think you can let me go now."

"Oops sorry Zander, OMG Stevie-bear! We have SHOPPING TO DO! COME ON!" who grabbed Stevie by the arm, dragging her behind her while Kevin, Nelson and I shrugged to come with since we didn't' had anything else to do.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1: Heading to the Airport Part I

Chapter One: Heading to the Airport Part I

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Kacey how many clothes are we buying?" I asked as my best friend went shopping crazy after what happen last time I'm just pacing herself to buy the ones we need.

"Oh I already bought my stuff Stevie these are for you?" Kacey told me with an innocent mischievous look which made me back away knowing full well what she meant.

"Oh no?! I am not going to tr-"where Kacey drag the clothes towards me in the fitting room "And once you try them on I'll be the judge to see if it looks good or not."

I sighed and said" How did I ended up in the fitting room." As I was changing to the clothes she picked. Hmm some of the clothes aren't so bad.

"Just pick the ones that you like and we'll figure out from there." Kacey said from the next room where she was also changing as well.

While we were both trying on clothes, I noticed three guys were in the side of the changing room and I said" Kace! Are you sure this isn't too much."

"I'm sure… now come on out I want to look at the outfit." Kacey said.

"Oh fine.." I told her as I opened the door reliving Kacey in a purple and black dress which fit her body perfectly where I noticed the same guys were Zander, Kevin and Nelson.

"Kace are you guys done yet." Nelson who complained.

"We're almost done Nelly, hey guys do you think the outfits are nice." Kacey said as she was reliving the outfits both hers and mine which left the guys dumbfounded.

"Wow.. Kacey… you... wow... "Zander who looked amazed looking at Kacey.

"Thanks Zander. So what do you think of Stevie's outfit." Kacey said as she a glancing hand motion towards myself.

"You look nice Stevie." Kevin commented which left me to blush not sure why but, I felt a bit girly in this outfit but, I suppose it' show it is right?

**~*~Lemonade Mouth- Ray's P.O.V~*~**

I was hanging out with my best friend Scott after the whole competition I haven't had the slightest know what was going to happen but, I do know that I missed my best friend after he's going out with Mo who's in the band of Lemonade Mouth who I call them "Lemon Heads" so what can I say? We need a vacation.

"Scott you better not ditch me for your girlfriend again?" I sneered but, couldn't help but feel this way when it comes with those lemon heads.

Scott sighed as he ran thru his hair "Ray I thought you were okay with this… I mean... isn't' this why you told me to meet you here?"

Which I had to admit it's half of the truth and made me sigh "You're right... I just missed ya dude.. I still can't believe you…" when I was about to say something I got interrupted by a phone call. It was Patty again which I simply put ignored that girl doesn't take a freaking clue.

"Who was that?" Scott asked which left me to comment "Dude we both know who would be bugging me at this time of day." I told him.

"I suppose you're right but, seriously… do you really hate Mo that much I thought you said you actually don't think she's that bad?" Scott asked.

I looked at him for a long moment trying to remember if I even said that then I shrugged it off "Force of habit I guess and I never said that.. you're just twisting my words which I would have to say I'm surprised you would put up with her after all Delgado is head over heels with her you do know that don't you?" as I was looking thru clothes.

"No he isn't … and even if he was Mo would of told me." Scott said as he was looking around from the other side where I was.

"You sure about that Scotty boy." As I teased him.

"Of course I'm sure and besides… Mo told me that he did try to ask her out when me and Mo were broken up thanks to you and Jules but, that's besides the point." Scott told me as he was looking at necklaces.

"What you looking at?" I asked. As I was seeing the same necklace as he was but, I wasn't sure if we were looking at the same thing.

"Nothing important just looking around." Scott answered.

"Right. So what did Mo wanted to talk to you about?" I asked. Since I had no choice to get along with the lemon heads but that doesn't mean I had to like it now do I?

"She told me that we're invited to a cruise to join along with Stella and her parents are going to meet us there." Scott explained which made me froze.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed "Since when does Yamada could afford a cruise?"

"Chill dude… I don't want people hear our conversation…" Scott looking around since there was barley people in the "Hot Topic" store expect the employee's and said" The only reason Stella is going on a cruise is because it's part of her parent's research across Hawaii and since her dad is part Hawaiian, it's going to be near his home town and Stella thought we all deserve a break and she told me that I can invite you." This left me frozen in the spot once more which made me turn around.

"You're seriously telling me that Yamada told you that I was invited are you serious?" I exclaimed not louder than before.

"Not in those exact words she just said and she quote" Scotty if you want to invite Beech you could but, just because I told you to invite him doesn't mean I won't like it but since it's summer I'm just going to cut down the remarks me and Beech usually have every lunch." And then she shrugged and left me along with the guys dumbfounded to go home.

I was a bit shocked Yamada I mean Stella would actually invite me… actually to come to think of it.. she has been acting a bit odd which is unusual but, I'm sure I'll figure things out.

**~*~How to Rock-Zander's P.O.V Kacey's Place~*~**

Kevin, Nelson and I were heading to Kacey's place since her dad and her brother were accompany us to the trip to Hawaii which is the first time I ever met her brother or her dad to be honest. I don't think I ever felt this nervous since… well I don't know when.

As I saw an older guy which I'm guessing is Kacey's older brother who looked exactly like Trent and Kacey introduced us and said "Ace this is the guys Zander, Nelson, and that's Kevin and that's Stevie."

Ace looked at us which meaning me as he looked at me up and down then said" Nice to meet you guys. Princess over here mentioned you guys a lot."

"She did?" Kevin squeaked which I'm guessing he's a bit nervous too.

"Yes she did, now I don't see how Kacey can not love you guys. You're not who I thought you guys were because sometimes people can take advantage of her because of how our dad is famous for?" Ace explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Ace said as he looked at Kacey as she shrugged and said" Ace they don't know anything about it and I rather not explain it either… if you catch my drift." As she raised her eyebrows at her brother which left me to frown. What could possibly make him think we'll take advantage of her because of what her dad famous for?

"You're not hiding anything from us are you princess?" I asked as I casually put my arm around her shoulder; leaving her to whisper "If I tell you, then I would have to kill you Zan" in a flirtishly kind of way giving me chills.

"Of course not." I told her.

"Alright love birds, let's have this sleep over with and we have to get ready early tomorrow and we'll meet my brothers at the airport since they have a game at school." Stevie explained as she was sitting between Nelson and Kevin in his other side as Kacey and I were sitting next to each other with Ace getting some snacks from the kitchen.

~*~The Next Day-Kacey's P.O.V~*~

I woke up around 3:30 in the morning since our flight was around 7:00 a.m. in the morning so we had to check in and out in the airport where I had a few connections thanks to my dad. As I looked around I saw my friends Nelson and Kevin sleeping with Stevie next to Nelson then Zander who slept next to me where Ace would be sleeping in his room. I tip toed to the kitchen to get a snack but that was before Zander scared the crap out of me.

"Oh shit!? I exclaimed "Zander is that you?!" as I saw his shadow leaving him sheeplishly "Sorry princess I didn't mean to scare you."

As I had my hand over my heart "Don't worry about it, you're up early?" I asked.

"I would say the same thing about you princess but our flight isn't till 7:00 so why so early?" Zander said as he sat on the counter chairs near the counter.

I shrugged and said" Couldn't sleep." As I was eating some ice cream it made me moan with goodness where Zander stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I asked as I was licking the ice cream off my fingers just to tease him just a little.

"Nothing…" Zander stated as he was walking closer to me leaving me breathing a bit hard then he got one of my fingers and started to suck which left me to breathe then he said" Mmm.. taste very good."

"Does it?" as I casually trying not to let him effect me like this.

"You may never know Princess." Zander said as he walked forward towards me leaving me walk backwards until I reached to the wall as both of his arms trapping me, leaving me to gulp.

"You know if I didn't know any better I could of sworn you were trying to flirt with me?" I casually teased him as my fingers slide down his shirt, which I can tell it was effecting him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Zander said as he leaned closer to me and whispered" Which by the way it's way hot" then started to bit my ear leaving me to moan a little.

"I just love that sound princess… "Zander stated, then walked closer to me, as I felt his … "you know what" hard I couldn't help but lower my hand and grabbed it just to tease him.

"You shouldn't have done that princess." Zander whispered with a bit of a growl and left me said "Oh and why not. Does it bother you?" I asked

"Not even close princess… it feels good." Zander told me as he got my hand to grab him again only a bit harder.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I flirted with him with a bit of an innocent look on my face as I was playing with the back of his head.

"Because… " Zander stated then when we were about to kiss we jumped apart when we saw my older brother who was heading down stairs.

"Morning baby girl." Ace stated as he was rubbing his eyes then saw Zander awake as well "Oh morning Zander."

"Morning." Zander said as he walked away leaving my heart beating really fast.

"You alright baby girl?" Ace asked as he noticed that I was flushed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to head to shower." I stated as I went to my room, a hand grabbed me which just happens to be Zander as I whispered harshly to him "Zander what are you doing?"

He leaned closer to me as we stared for a long moment and said" This." which left me dumbfounded with a kiss as he left and then said" By the way princess, nice pajamas." As he winked at me leaving me blush.

**~*~4 ½ hrs later-L.A. Airport heading to Hawaii docks- Lemonade Mouth~*~**

**Stella's P.O.V.**

As my friends were heading to the airport I was a bit cranky so I didn't bother to say anything unless Beech started it…. But in my surprise he hasn't said anything just yet.

"Stells you okay?" Olivia asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Hmm." I asked as I looked up with a sleepy tone thru my voice and noticed how worried Liv was and then I said"I'm fine Liv, just tired who's idea was it to wake up this early for our flight anyway!?"

"You're parent's idea. Since we're all going to the same flight this morning." Wen who answered as Olivia was laying her head on his shoulder who seemed happy down on her with love towards her which they still haven't hooked up yet [Note to self: Hook up Olivia and Wen together] and hopefully to find myself a boyfriend..

"Okay Stella, here's your ticket sweetie and you're friends." My mom explained as my parents came back to get our tickets from the check in.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamada." Mo who thanked her as our parents paid for the tickets but my parents helped with most of it.

"No problem at all Mo, I'm glad to help and besides you guys get to experience Hawaii just like I have when I was you're age except… back then.. we didn't had that much to experience." My dad explained which left Scott and Ray nodded at him which left me arched my eyebrow.

"Daddy" I stated with an innocent look on my face as he turned to face me "Yes Stella?"

"What time is you're flight to Australia again?" I asked.

"The same time as yours princess, watch your brothers while we're gone and we'll be there by the end of week at most." My dad explained.

"Coool." I stated as I laid my head on Charlie' shoulder which I could of sworn I heard someone growl as I opened one eye I saw Ray I mean Beech scowl. I wasn't really in the mood to argument with him so I just shrugged it off.

~*~An half an hour later… our flight was boarding~*~

"Don't forget to text me when you get there Stella and don't forget to watch your brothers." My mom explained as she gave me a kiss on the cheek along with my brothers.

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine, won't we guys." I told my mom as I looked at my brothers who looked distracted with the video games.

"Of course mom like Stella said we'll be fine." Andrew who looked up and gave mom a hug **[A/N:who's the youngest by 10 minutes from Timothy]**

"I love you guys. Don't forget to let us know." My mom said.

"Mom we have to go.. and we love too." As I gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he whispered to me "Be good Stella. I mean it." As I rolled my eyes "Of course Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Princess." My dad stated as he looked at Beech and said" You better behave, I happen to know your father so don't make me regret this" leaving him with an unreadable expression on his face which in replied and said" Don't worry sir, you won't…"

"What was that about Beech?" I asked.

He looked at me as he shrugged "I have no idea, I didn't think he knew my dad… but I guess my dad knows that many people including your dad Yamada."

"So what row are you?" I asked him along with the guys.

"I'm row 14C how about you?" Mo asked then Olivia "I'm 14B. yay we're neighbors." As they squealed happy then looked at me "What about you Stella what row do you have?"

"Umm…" I stated as I looked at my ticket "I have 16B. aw man we're not in the same row. How about you guys?"

"Well I have 14A I guess I'm rooming with Mo and Liv here." Charlie said leaving Wen to comment "as I have 14D huh I guess we're row mates get it?" where he joked that which left us shook our heads.

"How about you Scott, Beech?" I asked.

"Well I'm in 16A while Ray over here has 16C I guess we're row mates Stells." Scott explained.

"Aw… I wanted to be in the same row as Scott." Mo frowned but Scott whispered to her which left her to blush which I don't even know what he just told her.

"You know sometimes I think you're just that whipped Scotty boy." Beech commented which left me to agree "I can't believe I'm saying this and this is the only time I'm actually going to say this once… but I agree with him Scott. You're totally whipped."

"I am not…" Scott protested as Mo who came over "You aren't what sweetie."

"Nothing babe, I'll see you inside and don't forget what I told you." Scott said as he kissed her on the forehead as Wen, Mo, Charlie and Olivia went to their row while I'm with Ray and Scott 2 rows behind them.

**~*~3 ½ hrs later… both Lemonade Mouth and How to Rock finally reached to the docks of San Deigo where the docks are~*~**

"Welcome to San Deigo, California; we will be boarding in 45 minutes, where the bus will take us to the docks. Please note you can go relax until then thank you." One of the co-workers in the airport from San Deigo said.

"Al-le-lu-ia." I commented as I put my stuff down as I looked around seeing that it was a bit crowded "I can't believe we're finally here. I didn't think it would take this long."

"I know right?!" Mo exclaimed as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder.

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think? sorry it took this long for me to finish this chapter but I finally finished it. let me know what you think? reviews are very appreciated! =]**


End file.
